Tras el libro
by LaurelindoreanBlack
Summary: Una chica sin esperanzas, un libro y una historia llena de aventuras, amor, desengaño, dolor e ilusion y magia. La aventura empieza aquí... CAPITULO 3 ARRIBA!
1. la luz cegadora

_Bueno, este es mi primer fanfict, espero que os guste. Tengo otro a medio escribir, pero se trata de mi versión de lo q sería el Príncipe Mestizo, y creo que va para largo, Así que de momento empezaré con este. Disfrutadlo y si queréis dejadme reviews, con críticas (constructivas), posibles mejoras que os parezca que necesita o con alguna idea, y algún ánimo (si queréis) para que lo siga escribiendo._

_Bueno, como ya os podéis imaginar, aquí no hay nada mío, excepto el personaje de Azucena, q es invención mía (el nombre viene de parte de una amiga), todo lo demás es propiedad de la todopoderosa Jo Rowling, que últimamente se ha vuelto un poco homicida (pobrecillo Sirius! snif snif)_

Azucena estaba tranquilamente sentada en su habitación, ese había sido un día agotador. En la facultad le habían hecho hacer una práctica sobre el desarrollo del niño, y aunque eso a simple vista parecía algo muy interesante, en realidad era algo muy pesado de hacer, porque te tienes que fijar en muchos detalles a los que normalmente no les darías mucha importancia y esto te agota mentalmente. La verdad es que la carrera de psicología no era lo que ella había esperado, pero tampoco no le desagrada del todo, solo que era muy complicada y requería bastante tiempo de su, ya de por sí poco, tiempo libre.

De pronto le aconteció el pensamiento de cómo estaba desperdiciando su vida, de cómo había dejado que el tiempo pasara, y ahora se encontraba con que tenía 19 años, y no había hecho en su vida nada interesante, y cuando digo esto me refiero que no había hecho nada realmente interesante, algo que valiera la pena, algo con lo que poder decir, "ahora ya me puedo morir tranquila". Sentía que no estaba viviendo, es decir, sabía que estaba allí en el mundo presente, pero era como si no hiciera nada en él. Paseaba, se reía, lloraba, pero no sentía, estaba como vacía, como si ella no perteneciera a ese mundo, o como si ese mundo no perteneciera a ella, a veces hasta llegaba a sentir que lo que respiraba no era aire, es más, como si no respirara, sino que simplemente quería creer que lo hacía o quería hacer creer a los demás que lo hacía.

Estaba empezando a deprimirse, ese pensamiento se le iba pasando por la mente muy a menudo desde hacía unos años, pero esa tarde lo hizo más profundamente. Decidió no pensar más en eso, y evadirse un poco, así que optó por una de las cosas que mejor le hacían olvidar su "vida", la lectura, y había dos libros en particular que lo hacían más eficazmente: Harry Potter y El Señor de los Anillos. Esa tarde no estaba inspirada para recorrer los parajes de la Tierra Media, y perderse en ellos, como tantas veces había hecho, sino que le apetecía entrar en un mundo quizás más parecido al suyo, pero mucho más interesante, el mundo del joven Harry Potter. Un niño con el que, según ella, tenían mucho en común, pero que él a diferencia de ella había conseguido hacer de su vida algo interesante y por lo que valía la pena seguir adelante.

Decidió optar, entre los 5 libros de la colección, por el último, Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, q juntamente con el tercero eran los que más le gustaban. Pero este en particular, le parecía muy interesante, porque por primera vez podíamos ver a los Merodeadores en acción, y también muy amargo, por el triste e injusto fin de uno de los personajes más importantes de la saga, y el favorito de Azucena, el gran Sirius Black.

Pasó varias páginas del libro, y se fue directamente al capítulo titulado "El Peor Recuerdo de Snape". Snape, era un personaje que le gustaba mucho, juntamente también con Remus Lupin, pero Severus Snape le parecía alguien muy interesante, y alguien a quién le gustaría psicoanalizar, tan desagradable, tan solo y tan triste…

Llegó a la parte en que James Potter, que por cierto también le caía bastante bien, y Sirius Black se peleaban con Snape, mientras Lupin y la rata de Pettigrew los miraban. Le pareció algo muy cruel lo que hacían los merodeadores con Snape, aunque no dudaba que lo mereciera.

De pronto sintió unas ganas terribles de entrar en el libro, de formar parte de él, de ser un personaje más de la saga y tener que luchar para salvar la vida y salvar la de las personas que te importan. Pero no pudo seguir pensando en eso, porque algo interrumpió sus cavilaciones, una luz cegadora emanó del libro y la envolvió completamente, solo a ella, dejando a oscuras la habitación, de pronto sintió un miedo terrible, no sabía que le estaba pasando. De repente sintió una voz, profunda y cansada, que le dio tranquilidad, y le hizo una pregunta:

¿Estás segura de lo que deseas? -Azucena se quedó de piedra "¿Cómo la había oído? Era imposible" No sabía que responder, ni siquiera sabía si debía decir algo, pero su boca respondió sin ella permitírselo, aunque manifestó lo que deseaba más fervientemente.

Sí -dijo con voz alta y clara. Entonces sin ni siquiera dejarla pensar en las consecuencias de esa respuesta, sintió como esa luz envolvente tiraba de ella, y por muy imposible que parezca, la introducía en el libro.

Siempre estás desordenándote el pelo porque crees que queda bien que parezca que acabas de bajarte de la escoba, vas presumiendo por ahí con esa estúpida _Snitch, _te pavoneas y echas maleficios a la gente por cualquier tontería… Me sorprende que tu escoba pueda levantarse del suelo, con lo que debe de pesar tu enorme cabeza. ¡Me das ASCO! -exclamó, y dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí a buen paso.

¡Evans! –le gritó James-. ¡Eh, EVANS!

Pero Lily no miró hacia atrás.

¿Qué mosca le ha picado? –dijo James intentando en vano fingir que era una pregunta hecha al azar, y que en realidad no le importaba.

Leyendo entre líneas, yo diría que te encuentra un poco creído, amigo mío –apuntó Sirius.

Vale –aceptó James con gesto de fastidio-. Vale… -Entonces se produjo otro destello y Snape volvió a colgar por los pies en el aire-. ¿Quién quiere ver cómo le quito los calzoncillos a Snape?

Hubo un clamor general de todos los presentes que empezaron a tararear "Que se los quite" Pero si alguien lo hacía con más fuerza ese era Sirius Black, mientras James Potter reía, y se disponía a hacer lo que se había propuesto.

Unos metros más allá de esta reunión de estudiantes que ahora estallaban en gritos, carcajadas y vítores, había una chica de unos 19 años no muy alta pero esbelta, de cabello largo y castaño muy oscuro, casi negro, y rasgos finos y distinguidos, que yacía, inconsciente en la fresca hierba de los jardines de Hogwarts, cerca del lago donde habitan las criaturas acuáticas y el calamar gigante.

Entonces cuatro de los chicos que habían en ese montón de estudiantes que ya empezaban a calmarse después de ver un espectáculo francamente, al menos para ellos, divertido, se empezaron a separar, dos de ellos comentaban alegremente lo que acababan de hacer, mientras otro de ellos, esta vez bajito y regordete se reía a carcajada limpia cada vez que los otros dos hablaban. Estos al contrario del chico bajito, eran altos, bueno uno lo era bastante más que el otro, el más bajo de los dos llevaba gafas y un pelo que parecía que no se lo hubiera peinado en años, tenía los ojos almendrados y oscuros, y la mirada risueña, era un tanto delgaducho aunque atlético. El otro era alto, el más alto de los cuatro, y el que llamaba más la atención, sin duda, del público femenino, era de constitución delgada pero fuerte y atlética. Tenía los ojos grises y profundos, con un deje de picardía y arrogancia en la mirada, que brillaban con una elegancia que pocas veces se puede encontrar. El cabello, de un color negro azulado, que resaltaba el color de su piel y sus ojos, lo llevaba corto, pero con el flequillo un tanto largo que le caía elegantemente sobre los ojos. Las facciones de su cara eran un tanto anguladas, pero distinguidas que le daban un aire como de superioridad, casi como si fuera de la realeza.

Luego quedaba el otro chico, era alto, el segundo más alto del grupo, de cabellos cortos, color castaño claro, y ojos color miel, que hacían juego con su pelo. Tenía una expresión tranquila y calmada. Facciones dulces y de constitución muy delgada. La verdad es que tenía un aspecto lamentable, estaba extremadamente pálido, tenía unas ojeras terribles, y cara de estar muy cansado. Pero por lo demás parecía estar bien, quizás un tanto disgustado con lo que acababan de hacer dos de sus amigos.

Sin darse cuenta habían cogido el camino hacia donde se encontraba la chica inconsciente, pero por el momento no parecían haberla notado, porque iban charlando alegremente.

Oh, James ha estado fabuloso, se me ha pasado el aburrimiento de golpe, me parece que no me volveré a aburrir mientras me acuerde de esto! –decía el chico más alto al chico de gafas.

Si Sirius, te has fijado en la cara de Quejicus, ojalá hubiera tenido una cámara fotográfica! Que me dices Lunático, no me dirás que no ha sido divertido?- Le pregunto el de gafas, James, al chico con pinta de cansado-. Vamos tienes que reconocerlo, ha estado muy bien!

No se Cornamenta, creo que os habéis pasado un poco con Snape esta vez.

No seas aguafiestas Remus- dijo el gordito-. Ha estado genial chicos. Eh! Que es eso que está ahí?- Dijo este señalando a la chica que estaba tendida en el suelo.

Parece una chica- dijo Sirius

Seguro que se ha desmayado al verte Canuto, todas lo hacen!- dijo James con picardía.

Oh, cállate Cornamenta, yo no he visto ninguna chica, ni mirarme ni desmayarse ni nada.- dijo Sirius

Pero resulta que tu, nunca las ves- Dijo Remus un tanto divertido-. Vamos a ver que le pasa, quizás no se encuentra bien.

Los cuatro chicos se acercaron a ella que seguía tendida inconsciente en la hierba. Sirius que solía ser el más atrevido, se acerco a ella, se arrodilló a su lado y la observó muy de cerca, no creía haberla visto nunca, de haber sido así, se acordaría de ella, pues no había visto a ninguna otra como ella. La verdad es que nunca se fijaba en las chicas, le parecían tontas y ruidosas, aunque nunca tenía tiempo para hacerlo porque siempre estaba muy ocupado siendo rebelde.

Sólo se había fijado como mucho en Lily, que le había parecido bastante guapa y bastante razonable, pero esta era de James, así que no se podía tocar. La cuestión era que esa chica que estaba tendida frente a él, le parecía muy guapa, y diferente a las chicas que solían pasearse por Hogwarts, no sabía exactamente por qué. Se quedó prendado durante un tiempo observándola silenciosamente, hasta que James carraspeó para que dijera algo, eso lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Parece que está bien, solo inconsciente –dijo al fin-. Quizás deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería.

Creo que es una buena idea –dijo Remus, el chico que parecía estar cansado que se había acercado a donde estaba Sirius y observaba también a la chica-. No parece ser de Hogwarts, o al menos yo no la había visto nunca.

Ni yo –dijo el chico más bajito que se llamaba Peter

Yo tampoco la había visto nunca –dijo James acercándose también-. Además no lleva el uniforme de Hogwarts, sino que lleva ropa muggle.

Así que sin más los chicos llevaron a la chica a la enfermería, dónde, una muy joven, señorita Pomfrey le dio un tónico para que recuperara el conocimiento, y les dijo a los chicos que podían quedarse allí, porque no tardaría mucho en despertarse y que seguramente estaría un tanto desorientada y querría saber lo que le había pasado.

Y así fue, al poco rato, la desconocida empezó a dar señales de querer despertarse.

_Bueno esto se queda aquí. En principio había de ser más largo pero he decidido pasarlo al capítulo 2, para que no sea tan excesivo. Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis algún review. Besos._

_**Laurelindorean.**_


	2. el despertar

_Bueno aquí está el segundo capitulo de este fanfict, espero que os guste._

_Bueno como ya sabeis no soy una rubia inglesa muy muy rica, así que aquí no hay na mío excepto el personaje de Azucena, y las ganas de entreteneros._

_os dejo con el capi disfrutad! _

Azucena abrió los ojos de pronto, y vio luces borrosas encima de ella, los cerró. Volvió a abrirlos, esta vez más despacio, y pudo ver claramente las luces, enmarcadas en un techo de un blanco puro. Se quedó un rato pensativa, mirando las luces, preguntándose que le había pasado, y dónde estaba, porque ese techo no se parecía en nada con el de su habitación, o su casa, o cualquier sitio donde hubiera estado antes. Además había algo raro en las luces, no eran bombillas ni nada parecido, eran una especie de bolas de luz, ni siquiera eran velas, era algo que no le era fácil de definir o describir.

De pronto oyó voces que la sacaron de sus cavilaciones, podía oírles cómo decían a su alrededor "Mirad se ha despertado!", suponía que se referían a ella, pero esas voces no le sonaban de nada. Así que giró la cabeza hacía un lado y vio a un chico con gafas y pelo revuelto, que la miraba muy emocionado e interesado. A su lado, pudo ver a un chico bajito y regordete de cabellos claros y ojos azules, de facciones que le daban parecido a una rata.

Volvió a mirar al techo, intentando procesar lo que acababa de ver, la verdad es que no podía decir que los hubiera visto antes, o que los conociera. Pero tenía la sensación que los conocía, su apariencia le sonaba de algo, pero no sabía de que. Entonces al oír murmullos a su otro lado, supo que había más gente y quiso volverse a ver quién eran, aunque tuvo un poco de miedo de hacerlo, o era emoción, porque parecía ser que algo en ella había descubierto donde estaba y quien eran esas dos personas que acababa de ver y sabía a quién vería ahora, pero por lo que fuera, no se lo había transmitido a su cerebro.

Así que por fin decidió mirar a su otro lado, su mirada se posó en un chico de ojos miel y mirada triste, con aspecto un poco desmejorado, que le devolvía la mirada, con un deje de preocupación, seguramente de ver la cara de perplejidad de la chica. Luego los ojos de Azucena fueron a parar al otro chico y allí se quedaron por un buen rato. Lo que vio la dejó paralizada, vio a un chico guapísimo, que la miraba con interés, nunca creyó que un chico cómo ese podría nunca fijarse en ella o mirarla de aquella forma, entonces notó como sus mejillas hervían y su estomago dio un vuelco cuando su mirada topó directamente con los ojos del chico. Jamás había visto unos ojos así, de un gris profundo y brillante, que denotaban inteligencia, impulsividad y fiereza.

Se quedó así lo que parecían siglos, pero de ninguna manera le hubiera gustado dejar de mirar esos ojos, y parecía que al chico en cuestión no le molestaba, porque tampoco apartaba la mirada de ella.

Ejem… -dijo James, sacándolos a los dos de su ensimismamiento, y Azucena le dirigió la mirada muy despacio, sin querer apartar aún la mirada del otro chico.- ¿Así que te has desmayado, no?

Mmm… no lo se exactamente –dijo un poco titubeante Azucena-. ¿Donde estoy? –le preguntó al chico de gafas.

Pues estás en la enfermería, en Hogwarts, claro- dijo como si fuera obvio, y la chica estuviera loca.

¿Qué! –chilló la chica, ahora era verdadero pánico lo que sentía, aunque se despertó como un cosquilleo de excitación en su interior-. ¿Qué estoy dónde!

En la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts –respondió esta vez el chico de expresión cansada -. ¿Acaso no eres una estudiante de este colegio?

¡NO! Eh….es decir, no lo se. Pero me estáis tomando el pelo, esto no puede ser Hogwarts!...- entonces todo encajó en la mente de la chica "Dios mío"pensó, "No puede ser", "Así que estos chicos son… No puede ser!"-. ¿Es una broma no? Ahora me vais a decir que tú eres James Potter, tu Peter Pettigrew, tu eres Remus Lupin y tu Sirius Black? –dijo nombrando y señalando a cada uno por su nombre.

Pues si –dijo otra vez James – Pero a ver, eres de la escuela o no? Por que si no eres de la escuela, como es que nos conoces? Por que nosotros no sabemos quién eres, ni siquiera como te llamas¡¿No serás una espía de Voldemort! – dijo el chico de gafas poniéndose de pie de un salto y enarbolando su varita.

"Bueno esto es de locos!" pensó Azucena. "No se que hacer, a lo mejor debería seguirles el paso" Y así lo hizo.

¡NO! No soy una espía de Voldemort tranquilo. Lo de vuestros nombres lo sé porque… bueno porque… - no sabía como decírselo, no les podía contar que los conocía por que salían en un libro. Lo mejor era que la llevaran a ver a Dumbledore, el sabría que hacer-. Bueno porque lo se. Y lo de cómo me llamo, solo tenías que preguntarlo, me llamo A… - les iba a decir su nombre verdadero, porque iba a querer hacerlo, ella que siempre había querido cambiárselo, así que "nuevo mundo, nuevo nombre"-. Mmm… Elizabeth… Elizabeth Oldman – "Que poco original con lo del apellido" "Pero así le hago honor a mi actor favorito, Gary Oldman"

Encantado Elizabeth –habló por fin Sirius-. Yo soy Sirius Black, como muy bien has dicho, y este de aquí es Remus Lupin, los de allí son Peter Pettigrew y el frenético que te ha acusado de ser fiel a Voldemort, es James Potter, como tú también has dicho.

Encantada – dijo dirigiéndole una tímida sonrisa a Sirius, y luego dirigiéndosela a los demás, aunque cuando llegó a Peter Pettigrew, recordó en lo que se convertiría y su mirada se torno fría, y con un deje de odio que hasta Peter notó, y hizo que se hundiera un poco en su sillón.- una cosa, podría ser posible que yo hablara con el director? Es que estoy un poco desconcertada, y necesito consultar con él algunas cuestiones muy importantes. –dijo esta vez apartando la mirada de Pettigrew y dirigiéndose a los otros chicos.

Si claro que es posible, Dumbledore nunca se ha negado a una charla con un estudiante, o… con cualquiera –dijo mirando de arriba a abajo a Azucena, o debería decir Elizabeth -. Pero ¿por qué estas tan desconcertada¿Eres una estudiante o no?

Vamos Remus, no la atosigues, no ves que se acaba de despertar, ya dijo la señorita Pomfrey que seguramente estaría un poco desorientada -dijo Sirius y dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a Elizabeth.

No tiene importancia, es normal que queráis saberlo, y os lo explicare, os lo debo por haberme llevado a la enfermería. Pero os lo empezaré a explicar de camino al despacho del director, vale?

Y así ya no hubo más discusión, y se encaminaron al despacho del director, no sin antes una última revisión a la paciente, por parte de la señorita Pomfrey, y después de decirle que se encontraba perfectamente, siguieron su camino. Durante su trayecto, Elizabeth les explicó parte de su historia, omitiendo por su puesto, el hecho de que eran personajes de unos libros, y que los conocía a través de él. Simplemente les dijo que estaba tranquilamente en su casa leyendo una revista, que una luz cegadora la envolvió y que luego se despertó en la enfermería.

Después de oír teorías diversas sobre lo sucedido, por parte de los chicos, algunas muy inteligentes por cierto. Alguien formulo las palabras mágicas.

Pero hay algo que no encaja, dices que estabas en tu casa, eso quiere decir que no eres de Hogwarts y entonces ¿cómo sabías nuestros nombres y cual pertenecía a cada uno? -dijo sagazmente James. Pero por suerte ya habían llegado a la puerta que llevaba al despacho de Dumbledore.

Bueno eso, os prometo que os lo explicaré, pero ahora no es el momento, por cierto ¿Cual es la contraseña para entrar?- Dijo Elizabeth, pues ahora que lo recordaba ella no sabía ninguna contraseña ni nada de nada.

Pues…- dijo Sirius y se sacó un pergamino del bolsillo, a lo que Elizabeth sintió una punzada de emoción en el estómago pues aquello solo podía ser el Mapa del Merodeador –Ajá, el viejo la ha cambiado hace poco, ahora es Pastel De Chocolate.

Y la puerta se abrió, despacio y ruidosamente, como si la gárgola que había hubiera cobrado vida. Los 5 entraron y subieron la escalera de caracol que llevaba al despacho.

Llamaron a la puerta y después de oír un "Adelante" pasaron, y lo que allí vio Elizabeth le sorprendió, era exactamente igual a como se lo había imaginado a partir de la descripción de los libros. El despacho era muy acogedor, vio las figuritas de plata, que Harry también vio en su momento, todos los libros y objetos extraños que tenía Dumbledore, y los retratos de la pared que representaban a los anteriores directores del colegio, que en ese momento se hacían los dormidos pero que disimuladamente habrían un poco los ojos para observar a los recién llegados con interés. Entonces buscó, se extrañó por no haberlo visto ya, y entonces lo vio, en su percha, un fénix, nunca había visto ninguno, pero ese en particular le pareció precioso, altivo y elegante, de mirada brillante y profundo, le pareció un animal muy listo y poderoso, nada que ver con el que hicieron para la peli de Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta.

Al fin se fijó en una figura, al fondo del despacho, sentado tras una mesa. De pronto se puso en pie y saludó a sus acompañantes, Elizabeth lo observó detenidamente, ahora que él aún no le prestaba atención, era un hombre muy alto, y bastante viejo, aunque Elizabeth sabía que su apariencia engañaba pues, sus ojos, azul brillante, denotaban una sagacidad y un poder que nunca había visto antes en nadie. Tenía los cabellos y la barba plateados y bastante largos, y de pronto le recordó muchísimo a Gandalf, el mago del Señor de los Anillos.

Hola – dijo una voz ligeramente familiar, que la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, e hizo que su mirada se posara en los ojos de ese anciano que la hablaba -. Me han dicho que te han encontrado en los exteriores del castillo y que te encuentras un poco perdida. Puedes contármelo todo.

Si señor, gracias –dijo ella tímidamente, y le explicó exactamente lo que les había explicado a los demás. Ella quería explicárselo todo, pero estando los Merodeadores ahí no podía, primero quería consultarlo con Dumbledore antes de decir nada.

¿Es todo?-Preguntó y la miró a los ojos, ella intentó decirle que no de alguna manera, que mientras estuvieran los demás ahí no podría ser sincera del todo. Y pareció que Dumbledore lo entendió.

Muchachos, creo que ha llegado la hora de que vuelvan a su sala común y vayan a sus dormitorios, quiero hablar con la señorita Oldman detenidamente, y ustedes tienen clase mañana.-les dijo a los demás, y justo cuando Sirius y James empezaron a protestar -. No quiero protestas, señores Black y Potter, mañana la verán y podrán hablar con ella el tiempo que deseen. Ahora a dormir.

Cuando los chicos se hubieron marchado, no sin antes unas cuantas protestas más por parte de los cabecillas del grupo, Dumbledore instó a la chica para que contara su relato integro.

Después de explicárselo todo al director, sin omitir ni un detalle, Dumbledore se quedó un poco pensativo.

Sé que parece una locura, pero debe creerme por que le estoy diciendo la verdad, y no se como ha pasado, simplemente, bueno es verdad que yo deseaba entrar en este mundo, pero no creí en ningún momento que fuera posible y yo… - dijo Elizabeth intentando justificarse.

Te creo, no te preocupes no eres la primera a la que le pasa algo así –dijo Dumbledore, a lo que la chica exclamó un "¿CÓMO!".- Tranquila, si, ocurrió hace tiempo un chico entró también como tu has entrado esta vez, pero este entró en otra época distinta, fue en la época en que Voldemort estudiaba en el colegio.

Y ¿Qué fue de él? –preguntó esperanzada.

Pues él hizo como tú, fue rápidamente a explicárselo al director, por aquel entonces era Armando Dippet, pero parece ser que el tenía una extraña fijación en que tenía que contármelo a mí. –explicó Dumbledore, a lo que Elizabeth pensaba "Normal" -. Cuándo por fin lo supe todo, entendí porque me buscaba a mí i no tenía suficiente con el director. Resultó que por alguna razón también tenía poderes mágicos, así que el profesor Dippet no encontró ningún inconveniente en que ingresara en la escuela. Y así fue, se hizo una selección especial y acabó en Slytherin – "¿En Slytherin!" exclamó para sí misma Elizabeth.

¿Y dónde esta ahora él¿Volvió a su mundo?

Me temo que no, quizás hubiera sido mejor que volviera, pero no quiso, eligió el mal camino, se unió a Voldemort, y es uno de sus más fieles seguidores, no sé como se llamaba en su mundo, pero aquí se hace llamar Avery.

¿AVERY!- exclamó Elizabeth – No puede ser! Pero si debía saber todo el mal que harían y harán y aún así se unió, y reemplazando a un personaje que ya existe!

No, no existía hasta que él lo creó, y ahora está junto a Voldemort uniendo fuerzas para la guerra que está empezando ya.

Pero entonces, él es también ahora un personaje de los libros.

Si y tu también lo serás, si te quedas, por que al igual que él, tienes poderes mágicos, y me atrevería a decir que eres bastante más poderosa que él. Creo que deberías ingresar en el colegió, pero por lo que me has dicho eres demasiado mayor, aunque te podríamos hacer pasar por una chica de 17 años y podrías estar en el último curso como los chicos que te acaban de traer. –dijo Dumbledore.

Un momento¿tengo poderes mágicos? Y ¿Cómo voy a ingresar en el colegio sino se nada? además no tengo ni varita, ni dinero para comprarme una. Y… una cosa más, dice que los chicos que me han traído están en el último año? Pero eso no puede ser, porque yo los he visto cuando ellos iban a quinto y estaban haciendo sus exámenes para los TIMOs!

A ver, sí, tienes poderes mágicos, yo te ayudaré con los conocimientos del colegio y tus compañeros también. Lo de la varita lo arreglaremos en un momento, y por lo del dinero no te preocupes. Y en lo referente a lo del libro, aprenderás que no todo encaja con lo que leíste en el libro. – dijo en tono misterioso.

Elizabeth se quedó un poco pensativa y al fin exclamó:

Esta bien, pero una cosa más¿Debo decírselo a los chicos, quiero decir que si se lo debo explicar todo? Por que supongo que pronto no les bastará con lo que les he dicho, porque por lo que he podido notar son muy sagaces sobre todo Black y Potter.

Eso déjalo de mi parte, mañana a primera hora los llamaré y se lo explicaré yo mismo, y mañana también será tu selección así que debes prepararte. Esta noche dormirás aquí. – hizo un movimiento con la varita y apareció una cama enorme rodeada con cortinas -. Si no te parece mal, claro -. Elizabeth negó con la cabeza. – Excelente, entonces ahora iremos a comprarte las cosas que necesitaras para el colegio. Ven hacia aquí, coge esto – le dijo alargándole una tetera, y seguidamente Elizabeth notó como su cuerpo era arrastrado por una fuerza invisible, y comprendió que se trataba de un traslador.

_Fin de este capítulo si os gusta u os repugna o creéis que se puede mejorar dejarme alguna review y yo hare todo lo posible para enmendar mis errores y potenciar mis virtudes, uix que cursi ma quedao._

_Gracias por tu review Fer-Black, me alegro que te gustara y espero q este te guste tanto o más. Un besazo!_

**_LaurelindoreanBlack _**


	3. La compra nocturna

_wenas gente! Cómo ya sabeis no soy Rowling (porque si lo fuera, JAMAS habría matado a Sirius Black), y aquí no hay nada mío excepto las ganas de escribir y de haceros disfrutar, y el personaje de Elizabeth, claro._

_Pues nada, aquí está el tercer capítulo, espero q os guste, y ya sabeis pa cualquier queja, opinión, sujerencia, etc. Dejarme una review, ni que solo sea pa decirme hola. Que con eso ya me dais las fuerzas y ganas necesárias pa seguir escribiendo._

_Os dejo con el capi. Disfrutadadlo._

De pronto sintió como sus pies tocaban el suelo de repente e hizo que se tambaleara y casi se cayera al suelo de no haber sido por Dumbledore que la sujetó por un brazo. Cuando por fin se hubo recuperado del impacto, se dio cuenta donde estaba. Era una tienda oscura llena de polvo, pero acogedora. Repleta de estanterías con montones de cajitas pequeñas, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en Ollivanders y que esas cajitas contenían varitas. Iba a comprarse una varita para ella, y eso la emocionaba, iba a hacer magia, jamás soñó que le pudiera llegar a pasar algo así. Bueno, en realidad si que lo había soñado, pero es que Azucena era una soñadora.

¿Quién está ahí? –gritó una voz grave y profunda, y un tanto amenazadora, seguidamente una cabeza apareció de detrás de una puerta en lo alto de una escalera.

¡Dumbledore! – dijo de pronto al reconocer al más adulto de los intrusos.

¿Cómo está señor Ollivander? Disculpe la intrusión, ya se que no son horas, pero esto es importante y necesito su ayuda y sus contactos.

No pasa nada, siempre tengo un momento para usted. Estoy a su servicio para lo que sea.

Perfecto, muchas gracias. Bueno, para empezar le quiero presentar a mi acompañante, Elizabeth Oldman – después de los debidos "encantado/a" por parte de los presentados Dumbledore siguió.- La señorita Oldman parece ser que ha caído por estas tierras, y resulta que es una bruja adulta sin equipamiento ni formación, si usted ya me entiende, pues no es la primera – Ollivander asintió dando así a entender que sabía por dónde iban los tiros. –El caso es, que mañana tiene que ser presentada a sus compañeros y ser seleccionada por el sombrero, y no tiene equipamiento. Ya sé que es un poco tarde pero ya sabe lo que quiero de usted.

Claro por supuesto –dijo dirigiéndose al anciano, luego hurgándose en el bolsillo y sacando una cinta métrica se dirigió hacia Elizabeth.- Bien acérquese señorita Oldman, voy a tomar sus medidas para averiguar que varita le iría mejor. – Después de haberla medido le dijo.- Muy bien, vamos a ver, pruebe esta, veinticinco centímetros, sauce y nervios de corazón de dragón. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala.

Elizabeth cogió la varita y (sintiéndose un poco tonta) la agitó, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó de inmediato.

Madera de Haya y pelo de unicornio. Veinte centímetros, muy flexible. Prueba… - Elizabeth volvió a probar pero nada sucedió (se sintió muy mal por estar molestando a aquel pobre hombre sin encontrar nada para ella), el señor Ollivander se la volvió a quitar. – No, no, a ver podría ser interesante probar esta, si sí podría funcionar – dijo como si nadie más estuviera allí – veintiocho centímetros, acebo y pluma de fénix, bonita y flexible – se la tendió a Elizabeth, pero algo le estaba pasando por la mente a ella en esos momentos. Cogió la varita y cuando la fue a agitar, notó calor en sus dedos, y de la varita salieron unas chispas rojas y doradas, y mientras Ollivander se alegraba por haber encontrado la varita perfecta, a Elizabeth se le aconteció algo en la cabeza. "No puede ser" pensó "Y si esta varita fuera…?"

Un momento, señor Ollivander podría decirme si esta varita, la pluma que contiene es de la cola del fénix del profesor Dumbledore, Fawkes?

Pues si, es exactamente esta¿Por qué? – dijo el dueño

Me esta diciendo que esta es la hermana de la varita de Voldemort? – Ollivander respondió afirmativamente después del susto de haber oído el nombre Del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. –No puede ser! Entonces no puedo tener esta varita, de verdad señor Ollivander esta varita no es para mí.

No lo entiende señorita, es la varita la que elige al mago, me temo que no puedo cambiarla – dijo el viejo

Profesor Dumbledore, por favor, tiene que entenderlo, esta varita esta predestinada a alguien del futuro muy importante, y si yo me la quedo no la tendrá jamás, y podrían pasar terribles desgracias. – dijo y pareció que Dumbledore lo entendió a la perfección, así que habló con el señor Ollivander, y después de varios "esto va a ser muy difícil" y "es un error" siguió buscando la varita perfecta para Elizabeth.

A ver, creo que esta podría ser. Veintiocho centímetros, caoba y pelo de unicornio. Bonita y muy flexible, excelente para transformaciones. Cógela y agítala – y Elizabeth obedeció, solo tocarla notó que le corría por los dedos un calor intenso, más que la vez anterior, y como antes volvieron a salir de la punta de la varita chispas rojas y doradas. – Perfecto! Has tenido mucha suerte, no todo el mundo consigue una segunda oportunidad, y cabe decir que esta es una varita muy poderosa, tanto o más que la anterior.

Muchas gracias, señor, de verdad que siento lo de la otra varita pero tengo mis razones para rechazarla – le dijo Elizabeth.

Después de molestar a varios dueños de tiendas, y de pedir muchas disculpas y agradecer muchísimo, volvieron al despacho del Director, con las túnicas, libros, varita, etc., que necesitaba para su vida en Hogwarts. Dumbledore se fue a su habitación y Elizabeth se acostó en su cama adoselada, pero no se durmió, no podía, estaba tan emocionada con la nueva vida que se le había brindado, aunque por otra parte sabía que no era la mejor época para entrar en el libro, ya que Voldemort estaba reuniendo seguidores y empezando con su guerra. Pero no le importo, porque ella estaba viviendo su aventura, la aventura que había esperado toda su vida, y así pensando en su sueño por fin realizado, se durmió.

Elizabeth entreabrió los ojos, un sonido muy agradable la había despertado. Había tenido un sueño maravilloso, estaba en Hogwarts, había conocido a Dumbledore, y a los merodeadores.

Entonces mientras su mente recordaba lo que había soñado, escuchó otra vez ese sonido melodioso, era como una canción que le elevaba el espíritu y la hacía sentir capaz de todo. Abrió los ojos del todo, y buscó la fuente de donde provenía ese sonido, y sus ojos se pararon en un pájaro muy hermoso, que estaba posado en sus piernas y que la miraba dulcemente, con esos ojos que denotaban inteligencia y poder. De pronto se dio cuenta que no había tenido ningún sueño, que todo era real, que estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore y que ese pájaro era un fénix, Fawkes. Sonrió.

Hola Fawkes, que tengas Buenos Días. ¿Has venido a despertarme? –le dijo. El ave, como toda respuesta se acercó más a ella y le permitió que esta le acariciara la cabeza.

Mmmh… estas ya despierta? – Dijo una voz que le resultaba familiar, y a la que ella respondió afirmativamente.- Espero hayas dormido bien. Será mejor que te vistas ya, y bajes al Gran Comedor, allí se hará tu selección, todos los profesores están avisados. En cuanto sepamos tu casa, mandaremos todas tus pertenencias a la habitación que te sea asignada. ¿Todo bien?

Si profesor, puedo llamarle profesor ya verdad? – le preguntó, a lo que el viejo le respondió con un "Por supuesto".- Muchas gracias por todo profesor Dumbledore, de verdad se lo digo, no sabe lo que significa esta oportunidad para mi. Se lo agradezco de todo corazón.

No se merecen – le sonrió el anciano a la joven y le dio la espalda.- Para mi es todo un placer ayudarte, solo espero que no hagas lo mismo que hizo Avery, ese chico me defraudó mucho – esto último lo dijo con la voz muy cansada.- Una cosa más – se giró otra vez hacia Elizabeth – cuando acabe el desayuno podrías decirles a los señores Black, Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew que los quiero ver en mi despacho, si aun quieres que les explique todo lo referente a ti, claro.

Si, gracias profesor Dumbledore, me haría un gran favor si se lo explicara a ellos. Eh… Profesor… Debo preocuparme por la selección? – le preguntó con un deje de nerviosismo y preocupación en la voz

No tiene porque, recuerda que el sombrero no dicta lo que tú eres o como tú eres, solo tu misma puedes decidir algo así. Y ahora date prisa, o llegaras tarde a tu selección, y no te preocupes por eso. –Dicho esto desapareció del despacho, dejando a una asustada Elizabeth.

Así que haciendo caso a su profesor, Elizabeth se vistió y se arregló todo lo rápido que pudo, salió del despacho del director y se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor.

De pronto se paró en seco al llegar a la primera escalera. ¿Cómo no había caído en eso? No tenía ni puñetera idea de donde estaba el Gran Comedor. Podía pasarse días rondando por ese enorme castillo sin ni siquiera acercarse. Suponía que debía estar en el primer piso, pero le daba un poco de miedo pasar por esas escaleras que cambiaban a placer.

Pero un golpe de suerte hizo que no tuviera que pasar todas esas penurias, por lo menos no sola.

Eh eres tú! – dijo alguien. Elizabeth se giró, y vio al chico de gafas y pelo revuelto que había conocido el día anterior, James Potter, e iba acompañado de otros tres chicos.- Como estas?

Hola! – Le saludó ella alegremente.- Estoy mejor, gracias. Buenos días a todos – dijo dirigiéndose a los otros chicos, y sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del chico de los ojos grises. – Iba a bajar al Gran Comedor, hoy es mi selección, voy a estudiar con vosotros, en el séptimo curso.

Así que Dumbledore te quiere en la escuela, perfecto, esto te va a gustar mucho. Y no te pongas nerviosa con lo de la selección no es tan importante. Vayas a la casa que vayas encontrarás apoyo en nosotros. Le dijo el chico de ojos miel, que hoy tenía mejor aspecto, y que a los ojos de Elizabeth le pareció muy atractivo.

A no ser que vayas a Slytherin! Es broma, estaremos aquí para lo que quieras. Nosotros también vamos ahora a desayunar, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros. – dijo Sirius Black.

Muchas gracias chicos. Ay por cierto, Dumbledore me ha dicho que vayáis a hablar con él después del desayuno. Y el primer favor que os pediré es que me enseñéis todo el castillo, yo se que sois los únicos que lo conocéis a fondo. – les dijo echándoles una mirada pícara, a lo que los merodeadores respondieron hinchando mucho el pecho en señal de orgullo.

Y así hablando llegaron al Gran Comedor, dónde en la misma puerta los esperaba una mujer mayor, muy alta y delgada, peinada con un moño. Daba la impresión de ser una mujer muy severa y que siempre hacía cumplir las normas. Solo verla, a Elizabeth le inspiró un gran respeto.

Buenos Días – dijo secamente.- Usted debe ser la señorita Oldman, el profesor Dumbledore ya me ha hablado de su llegada. Yo soy la Profesora McGonagall. Debe acompañarme ahora para su selección.

Claro profesora, encantada. –le respondió ella.

Vosotros cuatro – se dirigió a los acompañantes de la chica.- Vayan a desayunar ahora mismo.

Buenos días profesora McGonagall, yo también me alegro de verla. – respondió Sirius sarcásticamente. Y así los cuatro se alejaron, deseándole suerte a su amiga, y llegaron hasta una gran mesa, donde ya había muchos jóvenes sentados que hablaban alegremente. Los merodeadores se sentaron al lado de una chica muy guapa, de largos cabellos rojos y mirada brillante.

Buenos días Lily cariño – le dijo James, pero parecía que la chica en cuestión no lo había oído, o bien no quería oírlo.

Me parece que aún esta enfadada contigo, por lo de Quejicus, Cornamenta –le dijo Sirius, con un amago de sonrisa en el rostro.

Y con razón, sigo pensando que os pasasteis James –le retrajo Remus

Oh vamos Remus, fue muy divertido, Snape tiene la virtud de hacernos reír a todos.- dijo el más bajito, Peter.

Lily, por favor perdóname, te prometo que no volveré a molestar al pelo grasiento ese. Si a ti no te gusta, soportaré que el exista. – le suplicaba James a la pelirroja.

Muy bien James, te perdono si me dices quién es esa chica que esta con McGonagall allí cerca de la mesa de los profesores, no la había visto jamás. – dijo al fin Lily, señalando hacia donde estaba Elizabeth.- Pero no quiero que vuelva a suceder lo de Snape sino será la última vez que te hablo.

Y mientras James le explicaba todo lo que sabía sobre la misteriosa chica. Una mujer mayor con pinta de ser muy estricta, reclamaba silencio a toda la sala. Una vez todos callados, le dio la palabra al director.

Queridos alumnos, ya se que el curso empezó la semana pasada, y que entonces se celebró la ceremonia de selección –empezó el anciano. – Pero los últimos acontecimientos me obligan a que hoy se celebre otra vez esa ceremonia, pues una alumna nueva, ha llegado. Pido que deis la bienvenida a la señorita Oldman – unos pocos aplausos se escucharon por parte del público, pues estaban demasiado sorprendidos por la noticia, solo había un grupo que aplaudía con ganas, a parte de los profesores, y era en la mesa de Gryffindor, cuatro chicos y también una chica daban la bienvenida a Elizabeth.– Pero la señorita Oldman, dadas las circunstancias no entrará en el primer curso, sino en el séptimo, dado que sus conocimientos y su edad son demasiado elevados para juntarla con los más jóvenes de la escuela. Así que ahora que ha quedado todo claro y se han hecho las presentaciones. Pasemos a la ceremonia de selección.

Señorita Elizabeth Oldman – la llamó la profesora McGonagall .- Siéntese aquí y póngase el sombrero en la cabeza. – dijo señalando una silla, donde había un sombrero viejo y ajado "he aquí el famoso sombrero seleccionador" pensó.

_Pos ya ta! Aquí se acaba el tercer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. La verdad es que ya tengo el final pal fict, lo que pasa es que no se como llegar a el. Supongo que ya me irá saliendo la inspiración. Y recordad que acepto sugerencias, porque nunca esta de más una idea original. _

_Weno ahora paso a responder las reviews:_

_ **Serenity-princess: **me alegro de que te guste de verdad! a mi también me gustaria entrar en el libro, me comeria enterito a besos a mi Sirius, jeje. Weno de ilusión también se vive! ;-p Gracias por la review. Un besazo wapisima!_

_**Nury: **Gracias por la review! Siempre que haya gente que me mande alguna review seguiré con la historia, espero que te siga gustando. También me pregunto yo como voy a solucionar la trama! XD. No me había dado ni cuenta de que habia puesto lo de no permitir las reviews anónimas, ya e enmendado mi error . Un abrazo!_

_**Kate Death: **De verdad te ha gustado mucho? pos no sabes lo feliz que me haces! Espero que te siga gustando tanto! Un Beso!_

_Weno ahora hasta el próximo capítulo que no se cuando lo pondre porque se me vienen los examenes encima y tengo q estudiar, que la facultad es muy dura!_

_Un abrazo._

_**LaurelindoreanBlack.**  
_


End file.
